Silent Night
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Hidupku berubah seketika begitu kau datang mengisi hari-hariku yang kosong dan sepi, kini kau membuatnya menjadi lebih berwarna. Apa kau ingin mengubah hidupku? Atau kau ingin mengubah takdirku? / Minna, Aya kembali dengan fic baru. Mencoba mengubah gaya penulisan! Mind to RnR? :D


**Silent Night**

.

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid!

Rating: T

Genre: Poetry, penyelipan sedikit Angst. Angst-nya nggak akan terasa.

Warning: Maybe AU, typos, masalah dengan alur, pergantian POV, dan mungkin agak membosankan. Tapi untuk kali ini saya ingin buat fic yang lebih "real".

Summary:

Hidupku berubah seketika begitu kau datang mengisi hari-hariku yang kosong dan sepi, kini kau membuatnya menjadi lebih berwarna. Apa kau ingin mengubah hidupku? Atau kau ingin mengubah takdirku?

.

.

A/N

Minna, Aya kembali dengan fanfic one-shot lagi .w.)/

Kali ini Aya buatnya Okurine Luka x Hiyama Kiyoteru. Nggak apa-apa, kan, Minna? Mau tahu Aya dapat ide untuk pair ini dari mana? Coba tebak... B) #slap

Oke, nggak usah terlalu lama di author note, kita mulai aja.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Keadaan _bar_ mulai sepi. Orang-orang yang berada di dalamnya untuk sekedar minum-minum, bersantai, hingga berbincang pun keluar satu per satu. Jam di dinding yang berwarna oranye menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Satu jam lagi menuju tengah malam.

Seorang wanita bermata biru dengan pandangan sorot mata tajam mulai membersihkan meja satu per satu. Ia mengambil botol-botol bir yang sudah kosong ataupun hanya tersisa sekitar satu atau dua tetes saja.

Ia merapikan piring yang tadinya digunakan untuk menaruh kue-kue kecil yang penuh krim atau pun selai. Ia merapikan sendok-sendok dan garpu-garpu yang berserakan di lantai.

Ia menaruh semua peralatan makan itu di bak cuci piring yang berada di bagian dapur. Setelah membereskan peralatan makan, ia mulai membersihkan ruangan _bar_ itu. Ia menyapu lantai, mengepel, mengelap jendela, mengelap meja, dan lain-lain.

Ia mengerjakan semua itu tanpa memikirkan satu kemungkinan. Seorang lelaki memperhatikannya dengan pandangan mata kaku. Sepasang mata berwarna cokelat itu terus memerhatikan si wanita bermata biru.

Lelaki itu memerhatikan gerakannya, apa yang dilakukan wanita itu, apa yang sedang diurusnya, dan hal-hal lain yang tidak bisa ditebak dengan mudah. Ia memerhatikan setiap helai rambut merah muda wanita yang tampak melambai-lambai dengan indahnya itu. Ia memerhatikan mata sayunya yang berwarna biru, yang menandakan bahwa ia sudah lelah.

Si lelaki terus memerhatikannya dengan tatapan mata kaku, tak berekspresi. Begitu juga dengan wajahnya. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan emosi yang ada. Ia seperti boneka hidup yang sangat besar, hadir tapi tak dapat merasakan apa-apa.

Si wanita juga tidak mengacuhkan si lelaki. Ia hanya membereskan bar itu dengan gerakan lambat, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi setelah ini dan ia dapat tidur pulas hingga esok paginya, memulai kerja kembali.

Setelah selesai mengepel ruangan itu, si wanita membersihkan meja-meja yang ada. Meja-meja yang ternodai krim dan selai, atau pun bir dan jus buah pelanggan, dan juga kursi-kursi yang berdebu.

Menyadari bahwa semua pekerjaannya telah selesai, ia melirik ke arah si lelaki, berharap lelaki itu segera lekas pulang sehingga ia dapat beristirahat setelah ini. Namun si lelaki terus menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong dan menerawang, seolah ia tidak ada di dunia itu dan sedang pergi entah kemana.

Tanpa seizin lelaki itu, si wanita duduk di kursi yang berada di samping lelaki itu. Lelaki itu masih saja menatap ke depan dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Apa Anda ingin secangkir kopi?" tawar si wanita dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Lelaki itu bukannya menoleh, tetapi memutar kepalanya sembilan puluh derajat ke arah wanita itu. Matanya yang cokelat kini menatap wanita itu dengan jelas. Kemudian ia mengangguk pelan.

Si wanita berdiri untuk menyiapkan secangkir kopi untuk tamunya yang tak lain dari pelanggannya itu. Dua menit kemudian ia kembali dengan dua cangkir kopi kecil.

Lelaki itu mengambil salah satu cangkir kopi yang ada dan meneguknya. Hingga akhirnya ia merasa sedikit nyaman, ia meletakkan cangkir kopinya yang isinya tinggal seperempat di sebelah cangkir kopi wanita itu yang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Apa Anda memiliki masalah?" Akhirnya si wanita membuka percakapan. Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk samar, tanpa menoleh sama sekali pada si wanita.

"Apa masalah Anda?" tanya wanita itu lagi. Lelaki itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan ia bisu. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian serangkaian kalimat keluar dari bibirnya yang tipis.

"Saya punya masalah. Selama ini saya hidup sendiri, tidak ada orang yang saya kenal. Saya kesepian," jawabnya datar. Wanita itu duduk di sampingnya tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Selama ini Anda tidak punya teman?" tanya wanita itu lagi. Lelaki itu menggeleng walaupun si wanita tidak melihat ke arahnya.

"Saya tidak punya teman, kawan, atau pun musuh. Kenalan saya pun tak punya. Saya takut..." Si lelaki berhenti berkata untuk sejenak.

"Ya?" balas si wanita menunggu kelanjutan si lelaki untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

"Saya takut mati. Saya takut mati kesepian. Dan akhirnya saya membusuk di dalam rumah. Dan orang-orang akan berkata, 'lihatlah, orang ini begitu hina! Ia mati membusuk di dalam rumahnya dan tidak ada yang mengenalnya. Sama sekali tidak ada yang mengenalnya. Ia tidak pantas disebut manusia!'"

Hening. Si wanita belum bersedia untuk memberikan jawaban. Hingga akhirnya ia membuka mulut.

"Anda takut pada kematian?" tanyanya. Si lelaki mengangguk.

"Kenapa Anda takut pada kematian?" tanyanya lagi. Lelaki itu tampak terdiam sejenak, terhenyak akan pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir si wanita.

"Saya... tidak suka sendirian," si lelaki mengulang kata-katanya lagi. Si wanita mengangguk setuju.

"Saya tahu. Saya tahu perasaan Anda. Saya juga tidak suka sendirian."

"Anda takut sendirian?" tanya lelaki itu dalam arti lain. Si wanita terdiam sejenak, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawabnya, tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Ya. Saya takut sendirian. Saat sendirian saya tak berani menutup mata. Saya takut ketika menutup mata dan membukanya lagi, orang-orang sudah meninggalkan saya. Saya tak ingin sendirian. Saya benci sendirian," tuturnya jujur. Lelaki itu balas mengangguk.

"Selain takut pada kesendirian, apa yang Anda takutkan lagi?" tanya lelaki itu lagi.

"Saya takut pada... sifat manusia."

"Sifat manusia?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Sifat manusia yang egois, serakah, tidak peduli. Mereka dapat mengubah semuanya. Saya tak ingin dunia ini berubah, saya tak ingin berubah. Saya benci berubah."

"Saya setuju." Lelaki itu hanya memberikan dua kata singkat sebagai jawaban. Wanita itu mengangguk lagi.

"Dan yang Anda senangi?" Si wanita balik bertanya. Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak.

"Saya... senang berada sendiri dalam tenang. Di malam hari sambil memandang langit malam yang penuh bintang, kota yang penuh dengan gedung-gedung tinggi, ditemani secangkir kopi atau teh panas dan buku-buku pengetahuan. Juga kesunyian. Tapi saya tidak suka jika dianggap tidak ada, kasat mata. Itu membuat saya berpikir bahwa di dunia ini saya benar-benar sendiri." Perkataan demi perkataan keluar dari mulu pemuda itu. Tanpa ditanya, si wanita menimpali.

"Saya suka musik," jawabnya.

"Oh ya? Jenis musik apa yang Anda sukai?" tanya lelaki itu tertarik.

"Saya suka jenis musik apa saja, yang cocok untuk saya. Musik itu seperti mengalun dan membawa saya ke dunia yang lain. Saya bisa beristirahat sejenak dari semua kepenatan itu. Saya juga suka langit malam yang indah, tapi saya tidak suka pada kegelapan," tutur wanita itu.

"Oh." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut lelaki itu.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam sejenak. Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan lagi setelah itu. Sampai akhirnya si wanita berdiri dan mengambil cangkir kopi yang telah tandas isinya. Ia menaruhnya di atas nampan yang dipegangnya, sedangkan si lelaki memerhatikan wanita itu.

"Ini sudah malam. Nyaris tengah malam. Apa Anda akan tetap di sini?" tanya wanita itu.

Lelaki itu berdiri ketika menyadari bahwa perkataan wanita itu benar.

"Ah, tidak. Saya akan pulang. Sebelum itu... maukah Anda bersama dengan saya ke bukit yang berada tak jauh dari sini? Di sana kita dapat melihat langit malam yang bertebaran bintang. Anda bilang Anda menyukainya, bukan? Biasanya saya senang melihat bintang dari sana," tawar lelaki itu. Wanita itu ragu sejenak, menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan dijawabnya. Kemudian ia mengangguk setelah berpikir matang-matang.

"Ya. Jika diizinkan, saya akan ikut," jawabnya. Kemudian keluarlah mereka dari _bar_ itu dan berjalan ke arah bukit dengan lelaki itu yang menjadi petunjuk jalannya.

* * *

Lelaki itu menyingkirkan tanah yang berada di atas rumput dengan tangan kanannya, lalu ia pun duduk di situ. Wanita itu melakukan hal yang sama. Ia mengibaskan sedikit tanah dan duduk di samping lelaki itu, membiarkan celana pendeknya yang kering kini agak basah karena terkena rumput dan tanah.

Mereka sama-sama duduk dalam diam. Hening. Si wanita melipat lutut sedangkan si lelaki hanya meluruskan kakinya. Mereka berdua sama-sama memandang bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam yang gelap.

"Anda suka ke sini?" tanya si wanita memulai percakapan mereka yang sempat terputus tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Si lelaki hanya mengangguk, tanpa memedulikan wanita itu melihatnya atau tidak.

"Kalau begitu... Bolehkah Anda ajak saya lagi jika Anda akan mengunjungi bukit ini untuk melihat langit malam?" tanya si wanita dengan volume suara yang lebih pelan dari tadi.

"Apa?" Akhirnya lelaki itu menengok. Si wanita menatap ke arah wajah lelaki itu.

"Saya... ingin melihat langit malam lagi, di sini, bersama Anda, dengan keheningan seperti ini," jawabnya dengan suara yang semakin pelan. Dapat dilihat ada rona-rona tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Sebelum itu... siapa nama Anda?" tanya lelaki itu. Wanita yang memiliki rambut merah muda itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Okurine Luka," jawabnya.

"Hiyama Kiyoteru. Senang bertemu denganmu. Saya akan mengajak Anda kapan-kapan lagi, Okurine-san," jawab lelaki berwarna Kiyoteru itu sambil mengangguk.

Mendengar jawaban dari Kiyoteru, Okurine hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. Tanpa sadar bibir Kiyoteru pun membentuk senyum. Senyuman yang sudah lama ia sembunyikan di wajahnya yang datar.

.

.

**End**

* * *

**A/N**

Membosankan, Minna? Memang, tapi saya mau buat yang kesannya lebih mendalam, menyampaikan makna gitu ._.v #halah

RnR? XD


End file.
